A stupid crush
by SilverSickle30304
Summary: Falling in love with Steve was not what Maria Hill wanted, avoiding him was what she decided was best. Maria Hill didn't run away from her problems, but Steve was an exception. Or the one where Maria finds herself avoiding Steve because he's dating Sharon Carter and she's kinda jealous, but ends up doing a mission with him.
1. A stupid crush

Well, here you go. I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys aren't getting bored. Read and Review

* * *

Wendy didn't know how difficult it would be to persuade Hinata to join them. She didn't exactly expect her to jump at the chance to be with them either. _What could be so good about returning to a place that held no opportunity to you?_ Wendy thought, as she watched Hinata kick and scream while being restrained to the table. Did she feel bad about dragging Hinata here? No. She knew that if Hinata was able to complete her destiny, then she along with Cameron and Tate would become more powerful the they already were, So she stood there as Hinata was about to get her memories completely warped.

"Please let me go," Hinata sobbed. She had no more energy left to fight anymore. She was done for. Whatever they had in store for her, she only hoped that it wouldn't be as painful as what Satan had done to her earlier, but boy she was wrong.

Cameron spoke up, "Sir, if I must, we don't know whether this will really work. I mean, we've never done this before."

"Are you doubting me."

"No, of course not." he said immediately.

"Then lets begin."

Satan held Hinata's head in both his hands, while he recited a couple of words in Latin, some of which neither of his three death angels had ever heard of.

" _eorum memoriis periere ama"_ he chanted. Hinata's heart was pounding. Her head began to feel fuzzy once again, as she had the urge to take his hands off of her. Her pupils dilated and her head once again began to hurt like hell.

" _Amor qui obliuiscimini recordaris transmigare vos feci et dolore magna desperateione."_

instantly Hinata began to forget about the moments she had cherished, she no longer could remember her mothers name. No longer could she remember how nice Neji had been to her before his death. Her head was taking in so much hateful scenarios, which now forced her to think of them as memories. She let out an ear splitting scream. She didn't know what was happening to her.

" _Hinata, you'll definitely make a good wife someday!"_ she couldn't remember who had said that to her.

All of her precious memories were now fading being replaced with what Satan wanted her to see.

What she saw next seemed to be really painful to her, but she didn't know why? She saw some pink headed girl flirt with some guy with bright hair. Who could those people be? What she saw next was even more painful for her. She started to struggle even more. She screamed once more and finally fainted.

"what's happened to her?" asked Tate.

"It appears as if all these intakes of new memories are to much for her to tackle while awake."

"Does that mean she is still going through the process even while unconscious?" Wendy questioned.

"Exactly. When she wakes up, she wont remember any of what just happened here, all she'll know is that she made her decision to be here" Satan responded.

Inside Hinata's mind

 _She was being bullied by a group of three boys. They were degrading her, but no one came to her rescue. She spotted another boy who wasn't apart of the group, he had bright yellow hair and what appeared to be whiskers, but he did nothing and continued on to whatever he was doing. Next she was in the Chunin exams. She was losing to Neji, she could feel the blood coming out of her mouth. She didn't know why, but something told her there was supposed to be some one who came to her rescue, but no one came. She was in the infirmary when she heard the same bright haired guy from before speak._

" _You can't expect someone like her to actually win, can you?"_

 _Everyone in the room laughed. it was the same boy with the whiskers who had said it._

 _Finally, She was running through the streets of konoha in the rain. She didn't know where she was going until she reached the hyuga estate. As she entered the house she saw he father waiting there for her._

" _F-father? What is g-going on" she asked._

" _You are no longer privileged enough to call me father" Hiashi stated._

" _B-but why?"_

" _You are worthless, you can no longer reach my expectations for you. You are a failure to this family. Because of you Neji no longer has a father." Hiashi kicked her out of the house and left her to fend for herself. Not even Hanabi had said goodbye, she just looked at her with so much disdain. She immediately left the estate and ran back out. As she ran out she ran into someone._

" _Watch where you're going" he shoved her to the ground. It was once again the same guy with the whiskers. Why was he always around? She didn't know, but one thing was for sure, she hated him. As she walked into the Forrest she sat down next to a tree and she started to cry. She was immediately overcome with such hatred towards the village she was in, she didn't want to be here, these people could burn for all she cared._

" _Why are you crying?" she heard some one ask. As she looked around she spotted a guy around her age with black hair and a shade of red eyes. He was handsome, she had noticed._

" _N-no reason," she replied._

" _There's no need to lie," he said._

" _D-do I k-know you?" she asked._

" _You do not, but I do, it seems no one here is kind to you" he stated._

" _They could die for all I care."_

" _What if I could grant you that wish, you can come with me, prove to these people how powerful you truly are, will you take it?"_

" _What do I give you in return?" she asked._

" _You are a very special girl, as it turns out you have quite a future ahead of you, but never mind that now, what do you say?" he asked._

 _Hinata wasn't sure if she should say yes, but she really hated every one here, and she wanted to prove to them her worth. "_ _I_ _accept" she said._

 _she woke up._

Hinata lifted herself out of the bed and looked around. She was in a bed chamber.

"I see you are awake."

she whipped her head to the left. _Ouch I shouldn_ _'_ _t have done that"_ she thought.

"Who are you?"

"The very man you are now devoted to." said Satan as she stepped out of the shadows. She almost screamed. The guy looked terrifying.

"H-how are you going to h-help me?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that now, just rest for a while, you've had quite a night." he said as he left the room. She couldn't remember how she got into this room, but if this man as going to help her then so be it.

'''

There was a search party going on for Hinata, but somehow Lady Tsunade felt that it was pointless searching for her now. Naruto had told them how Hinata and that guy had just vanished into thin air. She had tried to call of the search party but Naruto insisted on continuing the search, but enough was enough, they had been out here for hours. It was time to put this at an end for now.

"Alright, I'm afraid we have to stop he search momentarily and continue on tomorrow."

"we can't, she's still out there," Naruto stated desperately.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but as of right now all of these people must be extremely tired, we need to stop right now and continue on tomorrow," she said as the search and rescue team had entered the village once more.

"Well I'm going to continue searching," he said as he marched of to try and find Hinata.

Lll

Hinata woke up once more. "W _here am I-... oh, right I made that deal,"_ she thought as she got off the bed. As she was walking out the door, Wendy opened just before her.

"You're awake, come with me."

They both walked out of the room and went through the large hallway stopped right outside a huge door with bright red paint.

"He wants to see you," Wendy stated as she ushered Hinata into the room and shut the door behind them. The room was larger than the room she woke up in. his was sitting on a throne which had lava around him at the bottom. There were two other males in the room, one she recognized as the guy who had made her the deal and another one whom she didn't recognize.

"Y-you wanted to see me," Hinata said while playing with her fingers. While her memories we altered, she still had her old mannerisms, but with the help of his death angels that would all change.

"Time to begin your training, dear."

* * *

Well, there you have it I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review.


	2. Dread

Well, here is chapter two. I hope you guys will like it. Anyway, read and comment below.

* * *

Hill walked through the halls of SHIELD. She caught up to fury.

"Sir, I don't think they need me on the mission," she said.

"Carter and Rogers can't do this alone," he replied.

"Then send barton, romanov can do his job," she said.

Fury sighed "There's too many agents for one person to handle, you know that Hill, we're going dark on this operation, which means-"

"I have to do the dirty work," she finished.

She didn't really care about that, she could do it without question. She just didn't want to work with Rogers Or Carter, not that they were incompetent, it's just she knew that with her new found emotions, she would cause them trouble. They didn't need that.

"Look Hill, it's already been decided, you're doing it whether you like it or not" said Fury.

"Yes, sir," she said as he turned on his heel and left.

Hill headed towards her office ready to finish the paper work which she had left undone, when Johnny Strom appeared next to her.

"Afternoon Hill" he said.

She gave him a nod of acknowledgement. They had recently begun to collaborate on shield related missions, at first she found Johnny insufferable, but then she got used to him.

"What can I do for you Mr. Storm?"

"I've got the report from the mission I finished and for the love of god, just call me Johnny" He handed her the file.

"Oh, I heard you're doing a mission with earths mightiest heroes" he said with a smirk.

"Shove it or I'll wipe that smirk off your face," Hill said with a smile. They weren't exactly the best of friends, but had a close relationship.

"You know you love me," he said as he bid her farewell and almost ran into Steve. Upon noticing Steve, Maria wiped the smile of her face and swiftly entered her office.

* * *

Steve was exiting the debrief room when he happened to come across both agent Hill and someone else he didn't recognize. They seemed to be exchanging greetings.

"What can I do for you Mr. Storm?" he heard her ask.

Who was she talking to? and most importantly why did he care?

* * *

It was the dreaded day of the debrief and Maria Hill was running late, which never happened to her... Ever. She put on her shield uniform and went to the debrief room in a hurry.

She didn't check where she was going, when suddenly she bumped into someone. She almost fell down when that someone had grabbed her by the waist. She looked up and saw that it was none other than Steve.

"Oh, sorry agent Hill, I wasn't-"

"No need to apologize," she interrupted

She noticed how close they were and she detached herself from him.

"Well, I'll be off then," she said as she started to leave.

She was about to round the corner when she felt Steve was walking next to her.

"is there something you need?" she looked up at him.

"Well, I figured since were both going to the debrief room, might as well go together," he stated.

"Right," she said feeling stupid for not remembering he was probably headed the same way.

The trip to the debrief room was both quiet and awkward.

"How's your day agent Hill?" he asked trying to shift the tension.

"Not worth discussing," she stated flatly.

As they entered the room Steve spoke up

"Is there a pro-"

"Let's get started," He was cut off by Fury who had entered the room.

"But agent Carter's not here ye-"

"Am know," she said as she entered the room.

"Alright, so here's what's going to happen: the gathering is on a Wednesday next week. That should give you enough time to check the perimeter, and figure out who's attending. Once the time comes for the gathering to happen, Hill will sneak into the main security control room, access the files and the Intel that has been exchanged. Rogers and Carter will be at the gathering, distracting the company and surveying the guests to spot the mole. Once Hill's got the info, Rogers will head to the security room and help Hill get out of there. Understood?"

"Understood, "they all said.

"Wheels up in 30" he said as he left the room.

* * *

They were already in the jet, packed and ready to go. The gathering would be in Germany, which meant that they had plenty of time before they would arrive.

Johnny was flying the jet. Steve and Sharon were in the back, while Hill was in the second seat next to Johnny.

"So what's the deal?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Out of every avenger, it's America's golden boy over there who seems to give you a run for your money" he stated

"I don't know what you're talking about, and keep quite" she hissed.

"U-huh, seems like big tough agent Hill over here has a crush" he stated.

"Shut up" she said trying to suppress a blush. She failed.

"Look Hill, he's a nice guy"

"A nice guy with a girlfriend"

"What him and Carter? Nah, they're friends. Sure they're gonna have coffee, don't ask how I know, the word gets around, but as far as I know, it's nothing serious, plus he kind of looks exactly like me, so if it doesn't work out I'm here as a stand in eh." he said the last part jokingly.

"Ha...Ha" Hill said in an unamused tone.

"Could never truly laugh, huh" he teased.

"Could never truly tell a good joke" she teased back.

She didn't notice they were being watched.

"Who is that guy she's speaking to?" questioned Steve.

"Oh that's Johnny Storm, he's apart of the fantastic four, but he does some side missions for fury" Carter replied.

Steve remained silent as he prepared for their landing for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

3 hours later

"All I'm saying is have some fun Hill," he said as the team got out of the jet and headed towards their headquarters.

"Be nice to the guy, you tend to scare the shit out of people, occasionally even me and I know you!" he said as he gave her a hug, while Steve and Sharon bid him goodbye.

As Maria walked out of the jet, she dreaded the mission ahead.

* * *

I decided to add Johnny because of a post I had made a while ago on tumblr. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
